Fallout: The True North
by Starwarsmast3r
Summary: Canada remains after nuclear war devastated the world. Ronto is all that remains of that old world idea of freedom. But all good things must come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

"Life isn't fair", an old world saying. Very real for the time. Even more real now. It's been 200 years since the bombs fell, and the worlds gone to hell ever since. Canada didn't get hit as hard as the rest of the world did. Recovery was better too. Those who survived where able to get clean, pure water from Niagara Falls, access electricity from the power plants scattered across the Great Lakes and rebuild safe, isolated communities in what remained of Canada's northern wilderness. Unlike the Americans the Canadians did not have access to vaults to protect themselves. On that fearful day Canadians relied on luck to see them through.

Stories have past along the years of the old world, what life was like, how much better it was. You could even find Gouls that claim to be there when the bombs fell. They could tell stories of the American annexation and the brutal resource wars going on to the west.

Over the years small communities and towns have formed together creating small governments. One of which the Monroe republic, claiming the border of what the old world called "Ontario". This so called republic set up shop in the old "Parliament Building". This new government is harsh and ruthless, taking over small communities and extending their tyranny. Ronto however is a different story.

Ronto is what remains if the once great metropolis known as "Toronto". The city has declared itself sovereign in all affairs and a massive wall surrounds the perimeter. This is where our story begins, in a small community just outside the is where the revolution will ignite and where the pending war will erupt. Because war, war never changes.


	2. Chapter 2- Fate

**Life in Canada used to be just for the hardy, freezing temperatures for 3/4 of the year. But after years of nuclear winter and lack of rain for as long as some elders can remember life only got harder. Those who didn't adapt would die, or be forced into a life of slavery, their pick. Those who survived built small communities, isolated from others for safety, because on this frontier, you don't know who you can trust. One community went as far as to build in the city ruins of Toronto. They did well for themselves enough homes for everyone to have 2, an abundance of restaurants some even stocked with edible food and then the CN tower. A perfect vantage point for security. Eventually people stated to immigrate to this city, claiming refuge from the outside world. Eventually after debate a wall was built to fortify the city from intruders. This was a smart move as that's the only thing keeping the Monroe republic from taking it over.**

**No one knows who Monroe is of what he looks like. Only his trusted advisors and generals know that information. Monroe prides himself on his growing empire, claiming small, helpless villages and tribes with force and intimidation. His army is heavily armed and has undying respect for their leader. The city of Ronto and the Monroe republic share a love, hate relationship. The republic owns an embassy within city walls but they cannot be armed or show any hostility to security forces. **

**For these reasons city security is very high, to get in requires a X-ray scan of the person and their belongings courtesy of the old International Airport which now serves as the new military headquarters. Security forces are fair, but not to be messed summarize, security is very tight. **

**Many communities are founded just outside the wall as a sense of security. These communities are usually filled with people that cant afford to live in the big city. Barren is one of these communities. Barren is a prosperous community filled with life. It's main attraction is the boardwalk that Ronto decided they didn't need when they built the wall. The community consists of mostly fisherman and traders, doing business with both the republic and Ronto. Marcus Shepard is a simple fisherman living pretty comfortably on the open sea. Every morning he goes out for the catch and after a long day, returns to his family. His wife Sarah and children Jacob and Lilly. His wife is a trader, going to the city every day to sell her husbands fish. They life a very good life, but all good things come to an end eventually.**

**One evening Marcus decided to stay out late one evening with his son looking at the skyline.**

**"Isn't it beautiful son?" Marcus asked**

**"Ya" Jacob answered "when I'm older I'm going to live at the top of the tower" **

**Marcus loved his sons dreams, no matter how unrealistic they can be.**

**Marcus sighed "It's getting late son, we should start heading back" **

**"But dad..." His son responded**

**"No buts buddy, it's already way past your bed time"**

**Marcus started the old engine on his boat and they headed for shore, unknowing of what fate had in store.**


End file.
